2010
2010 (MMX) es el año actual. Es un año común comenzado en viernes en el calendario gregoriano. Ha sido declarado: * El Año del tigre, según el horóscopo chino. * El Año del Centenario de la Revolución mexicana, según el Gobierno de México. * El Año del Bicentenario de la Independencia de México, según el Gobierno de México.Decreto por el que se declara al año 2010 como Año del Bicentenario de la Independencia y del Centenario del inicio de la Revolución Mexicana * El Año Internacional de la Diversidad Biológica, según la ONU.Declaración del Año Internacional de la Diversidad Biológica * El Año Internacional de Acercamiento de las Culturas, según la ONU.Declaración del Año Internacional de Acercamiento de las Culturas * El Año del Bicentenario del inicio del proceso de Independencia de Argentina, según el Gobierno de Argentina.Sitio web del bicentenario que se celebra desde el 25 de mayo del 2010 hasta el 9 de julio del 2016 * El Año 52 de la Revolución, según el gobierno de Cuba.2010: Año 52 de la Revolución * El Año del Bicentenario de la Independencia de Colombia, según el Gobierno de Colombia.Sitio web de las actividades conmemorativas que se encuentran en ejecución para el Bicentenario de Colombia * El Año del Bicentenario del inicio del proceso de Independencia de Chile, según el Gobierno de Chile.Sitio web de las actividades conmemorativas que se están ejecutando y planificando para el Bicentenario de Chile * El Año del 1.100 aniversario del Reino de León * El Año del Marino, según la OMI.El consejo de la OMI declara 2010 como el "Año del marino" (en inglés) Efemérides * 3 de febrero: centenario del nacimiento de Blas Galindo. * 21 de febrero: centenario del nacimiento de la Cruz Roja Mexicana. * 1 de marzo: bicentenario del nacimiento de Frédéric Chopin. * 16 de marzo: centenario de la muerte de Juan de Dios Peza. * 23 de marzo: centenario del nacimiento de Akira Kurosawa. * 8 de abril: centenario del nacimiento de Lobsang Rampa. * 21 de abril: centenario de la muerte de Mark Twain. * 19 de abril: bicentenario de la Revolución del 19 de abril en Venezuela. * 17 de mayo: quinto centenario de la muerte de Sandro Botticelli. * 25 de mayo: bicentenario de la Revolución de Mayo en la República Argentina. * 5 de junio: centenario de la muerte de O. Henry. * 5 de julio: centenario del nacimiento de Robert K. Merton. * 18 de julio: cuarto centenario de la muerte de Caravaggio. * 20 de julio: bicentenario del Grito de Independencia en Colombia. * 26 de agosto: centenario del nacimiento de Teresa de Calcuta. * 16 de septiembre: bicentenario de la Independencia de México. * 18 de septiembre: bicentenario de la Primera Junta Nacional de Gobierno de Chile. * 22 de septiembre: centenario de la fundación de la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. * 28 de octubre: quinto centenario del nacimiento de Francisco de Borja. * 28 de octubre: centenario del nacimiento de Kid Chocolate. * 30 de octubre: centenario del nacimiento de Miguel Hernández. * 6 de noviembre: centenario del nacimiento de Demetrio Vallejo. * 18 de noviembre: centenario de la muerte de Aquiles Serdán. * 20 de noviembre: centenario de la Revolución mexicana. * 20 de noviembre: centenario de la muerte de León Tolstói. * 19 de diciembre: centenario del nacimiento de Jean Genet. * 19 de diciembre: centenario del nacimiento de José Lezama Lima. * 30 de diciembre: centenario del nacimiento de Paul Bowles. * 30 de diciembre: centenario de la muerte de Práxedis G. Guerrero. * Centenario del nacimiento de Concha Urquiza. Acontecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: el joven jugador de ajedrez noruego Magnus Carlsen logra clasificarse como número uno del mundo a la edad de diecinueve años y un mes, y ser el jugador más joven en alcanzar dicha posición. * 1 de enero: España asume la Presidencia del Consejo de la Unión Europea, sucediendo a Suecia.España pone en marcha la nueva UE bajo el fantasma de la crisis * 1 de enero: comienza el segundo Año Santo Jacobeo del III milenio, convocado en mayo de 2009.Convocado el Año Santo Jacobeo 2010 * 1 de enero: comienza el segundo Año Santo en Caravaca de la Cruz concedido por la Santa Sede a perpetuidad con carácter de cada 7 años. * 4 de enero: en Dubái (Emiratos Árabes Unidos) se inaugura el rascacielos más alto del mundo, Burj Khalifa con 828 metros.Dubái inaugura el rascacielos más alto del mundo * 12 de enero: en Haití, un devastador terremotoUn terremoto de 7 grados devasta Haití de una magnitud de 7 grados, con epicentro a 15 km de Puerto Príncipe, produce miles de muertos y heridos y numerosos daños materiales.Barack Obama y Bill Clinton se pronuncian sobre catástrofe en Haití * 15 de enero: eclipse anular de sol visible al norte del Océano Índico.El eclipse anular de sol más largo del siglo en el Sudeste Asiático * 15 de enero: en el estado Sucre (Venezuela), un leve terremoto de magnitud 5,4 en la escala de Richter ocasiona once heridos leves y escasos daños materiales.Once heridos leves en un sismo de 5,4 Richter en el oriente de Venezuela * 17 de enero: en Chile se realiza segunda vuelta presidencial. * 17 de enero: en Ushuaia se produce un terremoto de magnitud 6,3 en la escala de Richter.Impres (organismo oficial) * 18 de enero: en Argentina se produce un terremoto, con epicentro en la provincia de San Juan, que se siente en varias partes del oeste del país. * 19 de enero: Nuevo terremoto en Argentina, esta vez en la provincia de Tucumán. No se registraron daños materiales ni personales.Temblor con epicentro en Tucumán se sintió en Córdoba y Santiago del Estero Cadena 3 Argentina * 24 de enero: en Venezuela deja de emitir el canal privado de televisión RCTV Internacional, por incumplir la ley resorte.El Gobierno venezolano decide no renovar la licencia del canal por cable RCTV * 27 de enero: entra en vigor el sucre, moneda virtual del ALBA.El Sucre entra en vigencia este 27 de enero Febrero * 4 de febrero: se efectúa la primera transacción comercial con el SUCRE, entre Cuba y Venezuela.Venezuela y Cuba: primera operación con moneda virtual * 5 de febrero: en Buenos Aires, Argentina, inicia sus actividades la Policía Metropolitana.Desde hoy habrá dos fuerzas policiales en la ciudad de Buenos Aires * 7 de febrero: elecciones en Costa Rica para elegir Presidente, diputados y munícipes.Página oficial del Tribunal Supremo de Elecciones de Costa Rica * 22 y 23 de febrero: se celebra en Playa del Carmen, México, la XXI Cumbre de Río con la participación de treinta y dos países de América Latina y el Caribe.América Latina planta cara a EEUU * 27 de febrero: en Chile, un fuerte sismo de una magnitud de 8,8 grados, con epicentro a 300 km de la costa de la región del Maule, produce cientos de muertos y heridos y numerosos daños materiales.Un terremoto de 8,8 grados sacude Chile * 27 de febrero: otro terremoto afecta la ciudad argentina de Salta, pero sin tener relación directa con el primero según expertos en el tema.Un experto asegura que los dos sismos "no tienen ninguna relación Diario Clarín. Consultado el 12 de abril de 2010. Marzo * 1 de marzo: en Uruguay asume el nuevo presidente José Mujica, que sucede al Dr. Tabaré Vázquez.José Mujica asume la presidencia de Uruguay y apuesta por el gasto social * 4 de marzo: en Chile sucede un nuevo terremoto, esta vez en Calama.Región de Antofagasta: Temblor de 6,4 grados La Nación (Chile) Consultado 12 de abril de 2010. * 7 de marzo: en Iraq se celebran elecciones parlamentarias, las segundas con la nueva Constitución, para el Consejo de Representantes; cuyos parlamentarios eligen a su vez al presidente y al primer ministro.La participación en las elecciones iraquíes alcanza el 62%, en El País de España. * 7 de marzo: en Turquía, un fuerte sismo de una magnitud de 5,9 grados, produce medio centenar de muertos. Al menos 100 heridos por terremoto en el este de Turquía. Milenio.com. Consultado el 8 de marzo de 2010. * 9 de marzo: se cumple el plazo para la entrega de la contramemoria chilena ante la Corte Internacional de La Haya, a propósito de la controversia de delimitación marítima entre Chile y el Perú.Canciller informó al Senado sobre posición chilena ante La Haya * 11 de marzo: en Chile asume el nuevo presidente Sebastián Piñera, que sucede a Michelle Bachelet.Una serie de fuertes réplicas sacude Chile durante la investidura de Piñera * 14 de marzo: en Colombia se realizan elecciones legislativas.El partido de Uribe gana las elecciones legislativas con el 64% de los votos escrutados * 14 de marzo: en Chile se produce un corte del suministro de energía eléctrica, desde la Región de Antofagasta hasta la Región de los Lagos, afectando a más del 80% de la población. Chile recupera la luz tras cuatro horas de apagón * 26 de marzo: en Iraq luego de un largo escrutinio de casi tres semanas se anuncian los resultados oficiales definitivos de las elecciones parlamentarias; resulta ganadora con mayoría relativa y un margen muy estrecho la coalición encabezada por el ex-primer ministro Iyad Allawi, pero la ausencia de mayoría absoluta y las denuncias de fraude del actual primer ministro Nuri al-Maliki (cuya coalición obtuvo el segundo lugar) no permiten despejar la duda sobre quien encabezará el próximo gobierno del país.Ajustada victoria en las elecciones de Irak para la coalición del opositor Alawi, en El Mundo de España.Al Maliki asegura que impugnará los resultados de las elecciones, en Larioja.com * 27 de marzo: se celebra la hora del planeta, en más de cuatro mil ciudades de 125 países, para concienciar en la lucha contra el cambio climático apagando las luces durante una hora.El planeta se apaga por el cambio climático * 29 de marzo: en Moscú, Rusia, tienen lugar dos atentados terroristas en estaciones del metro causando decenas de muertos y heridos.Dos atentados suicidas en el metro de Moscú dejan al menos 38 muertos Abril * 6 de abril: en el estado de Río de Janeiro, Brasil, un fuerte temporal de lluvia deja 28,8 cm de agua caída en 24 horas provocando inundaciones y aludes de barro con un saldo de más de doscientos muertos. . * 7 de abril: en Kirguistán el presidente Kurmanbek Bakiyev es derrocado por un levantamiento popular (Revuelta de Kirguistán de 2010) causado por la brutal represión de militares y policías a las manifestaciones convocadas por la oposición en la capital del país, Biskek; y que degeneró en sangrientos combates callejeros entre las fuerzas de seguridad y manifestantes fuertemente armados. Luego de la huida del presidente de la capital, un gobierno provisional formado por los líderes de la oposición asumió el poder de facto y se aseguró el apoyo de las Fuerzas Armadas y la policía.La oposición de Kirguistán toma el poder y anuncia que forma un Gobierno interino, en El Mundo de España. * 8 de abril: en Praga, República Checa, los presidentes de Estados Unidos y Rusia, Barack Obama y Dimitri Medvedev respectivamente, firman el histórico tratado START III de reducción de armas nucleares, el más ambicioso hasta la fecha; que fija un tope máximo de 1550 ojivas nucleares para cada uno de los dos países luego de un plazo de desarme de unos años.EEUU y Rusia entierran la Guerra Fría con un ambicioso e histórico pacto nuclear, en El Mundo de España. * 10 de abril: en Rusia se estrella un avión Tupolev Tu-154, durante la maniobra de aterrizaje en la base aérea de Smolensk, falleciendo todos sus ocupantes, entre ellos el presidente polaco Lech Kaczyński.Fallecen todos los pasajeros en un accidente de avión * 11 de abril: en Hungría se celebra la primera vuelta de las elecciones parlamentarias, obteniendo una aplastante victoria el partido de derecha Fidesz, lo que permitirá a su líder Viktor Orbán ser el próximo Primer Ministro.Hungría castiga a los socialistas y da un triunfo rotundo a la derecha, en El Mundo de España. * 14 de abril: en la provincia china de Qinghai, un terremoto de una magnitud de 7,1 grados produce cientos de muertos, miles de heridos y numerosos daños materiales.Un terremoto de 7,1 grados deja 589 muertos en China * 15 de abril: la erupción del volcán Eyjafjalla en Islandia arroja cenizas al cielo que paralizan el tránsito aéreo del norte de Europa. Las cenizas de un volcán islandés paralizan el tránsito aéreo del norte de Europa Consultado el 18 de abril de 2010. * 18 de abril: en la República Turca del Norte de Chipre (estado independiente de facto, sólo reconocido por Turquía) se celebran elecciones presidenciales y el ganador es el actual primer ministro, el nacionalista Derviş Eroğlu, que derrotó al actual presidente y aspirante a la reelección Mehmet Ali Talat; lo que podría bloquear las negociaciones para la reunificación con Chipre.Chipre Norte: Eroglu ganó las elecciones, en adnmundo.co * 25 de abril: en Austria se celebran elecciones presidenciales y es reelecto el actual presidente, el socialdemócrata Heinz Fischer, con una mayoría aplastante.Fischer, reelegido como presidente de Austria tras una arrolladora victoria, en El Mundo de España. * 25 de abril: en Hungría se celebra la segunda vuelta de las elecciones parlamentarias, que ratifica y amplía la aplastante mayoría obtenida por el partido de derecha Fidesz en la primera vuelta; por lo que su líder Viktor Orbán encabezará el próximo gobierno.Hungría apuesta con fuerza por los conservadores y hunde a los socialistas, en El Mundo de España. * 25 de abril: en Cuba se celebran elecciones municipales. Castro y Fariñas votan a distancia, en El Mundo de España. * 26 de abril: Estados Unidos extradita a Francia al ex-dictador panameño Manuel Antonio Noriega (derrocado por la Invasión estadounidense de Panamá de 1989), luego de pasar más de veinte años en una prisión federal estadounidense (más de 17 años cumpliendo condena por narcotráfico y más de dos años y medio a la espera de la extradición solicitada por la justicia francesa); en Francia deberá ser sometido a juicio y podría serle ratificada una condena a diez años de prisión que le fue dictada en ausencia por lavado de dinero relacionado con el narcotráfico.Extraditan a Francia al ex dictador panameño Manuel Antonio Noriega, en El Mundo de España.EE.UU. extradita al ex dictador panameño Noriega a Francia para cumplir condena por blanqueo de capitales, en rtve.es Mayo * 6 de mayo: elecciones parlamentarias en el Reino Unido.Brown convoca para el 6 de mayo las elecciones más reñidas en Reino Unido desde 1992, en El País de España. * 9 de mayo: elecciones municipales en Uruguay. * 30 de mayo: elecciones presidenciales en Colombia. Junio * 26 y 27 de junio: cumbre del G-20 celebrada en TorontoRadio Canada, Le G20 à Toronto 8 de diciembre de 2009 Julio * 10 de julio: la sonda Rosetta sobrevuela el asteroide (21) Lutetia. * 11 de julio: eclipse total de sol visible en el Océano Pacífico sur y parte de Sudamérica. Agosto Septiembre * 7 de septiembre: comienza el tercer centenario de la Feria de Albacete. * 26 de septiembre: elecciones parlamentarias en Venezuela para elegir diputados de la Asamblea Nacional.Venezuela: elecciones parlamentarias se realizarán el 26 de septiembre de 2010 Octubre * 10 de octubre: está programada la disolución de las Antillas Neerlandesas. Noviembre * 29 de noviembre al 10 de diciembre:Decisión de la COP 15 con las fechas y sedes de futuras sesiones (borrador en inglés) XVI Conferencia sobre Cambio Climático, también conocida como 16ª Cumbre del Clima o COP 16 (16ª Conferencia de las Partes de la Convención Marco de las Naciones Unidas sobre el Cambio Climático), que sirve asimismo como 6ª Conferencia de las Partes del Protocolo de Kyoto Diciembre Fallecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Antonio Martín Fernández, escultor español (n. 1927).Fallece Antonio Martín Fernández, tallista de Sevilla * 1 de enero: Sergio Messen, futbolista chileno.Encuentran muerto a Sergio Messen, figura del recordado Colo Colo '73 * 1 de enero: Lhasa de Sela, cantante canadiense de origen estadounidense (n. 1972).Se apaga la voz ancestral de Lhasa de Sela * 1 de enero: Billy Arjan Singh, escritor y naturalista indio (n. 1917).El naturalista y escritor Billy Arjan Singh ha muerto (en inglés) * 3 de enero: Gustavo Becerra-Schmidt, compositor musical chileno (n. 1925).Muere el compositor chileno Gustavo Becerra-Schmidt en Oldenburg * 3 de enero: Mary Daly, filósofa, teóloga y feminista estadounidense (n. 1928).Mary Daly, líder en la teología feminista, muere a los 81 años (en inglés) * 3 de enero: Luisito Martí, cantante, humorista y presentador de televisión dominicano (n. 1945).El artista dominicano Luisito Martí muere a los 64 años en Santo Domingo * 4 de enero: Johan Ferrier, político y presidente surinamés entre 1975 y 1980 (n. 1910).Muere Johan Ferrier, primer presidente de Surinam * 4 de enero: Sandro, cantautor argentino (n. 1945).Murió Sandro, una leyenda de la música popular argentina * 4 de enero: Tsutomu Yamaguchi, ingeniero japonés (n. 1916).Tsutomu Yamaguchi, doble superviviente nuclear * 5 de enero: Kenneth Noland, pintor estadounidense (n. 1924).Murió Kenneth Noland, artista que usaba el color como mensaje * 5 de enero: Santos Pastor, economista y catedrático español (n. 1951).Santos Pastor Prieto, profesor de economía e investigador * 6 de enero: Manuel Falces, fotógrafo español (n. 1952).Fallece Manuel Falces, impulsor del Centro Andaluz de Fotografía * 7 de enero: Blanca Sánchez, actriz mexicana (n. 1946). * 8 de enero: Luis Federico Thompson, boxeador argentino de origen panameño (n. 1927).Murió Luis Federico Thompson, una leyenda del boxeo * 10 de enero: Carlos Bonilla Chávez, compositor y músico ecuatoriano (n. 1923).Falleció Carlos Bonilla Chávez * 10 de enero: Moisés Saba, empresario e ingeniero mexicano (n. 1963).El líder de la familia Saba muere en un accidente en México * 11 de enero: Miep Gies, personalidad y centenaria neerlandesa de origen austriaco (n. 1909).Fallece la embajadora del diario de Anna Frank * 11 de enero: Éric Rohmer, director y critico de cine francés (n. 1920).Muere el cineasta francés Éric Rohmer * 11 de enero: Dennis Stock, fotógrafo estadounidense (n. 1928).Muere el fotógrafo que inmortalizó a las estrellas de Hollywood * 12 de enero: Georges Anglade, escritor, político, y geógrafo canadiense de origen haitiano (n. 1944).Muere el escritor Georges Anglade en sismo * 12 de enero: Zilda Arns, médica y activista humanitaria brasileña (n. 1934). * 12 de enero: Jimmy O. Barikad, cantante haitiano (n. 1982).El rapero haitiano Jimmy O muere en el terremoto (en inglés) * 12 de enero: Daniel Bensaïd, filósofo y político francés (n. 1946).La revolución pierde a su estratega * 12 de enero: Fina de Calderón, escritora, poetisa y compositora española (n. 1927).Fallece en Madrid la poeta Fina de Calderón * 12 de enero: Miguel Ángel de la Flor, político y militar peruano (n. 1924).El Canciller Miguel Ángel de la Flor Valle * 12 de enero: María Teresa Pomar, profesora mexicana (n. 1919).In Memoriam María Teresa Pomar Aguilar * 12 de enero: Joseph Serge Miot, arzobispo católico haitiano (n. 1946).Fallece en el terremoto el arzobispo de Haití * 12 de enero: Nikolay Sukhomlin, científico ruso (n. 1945).Profesor de matemáticas UASD muere en terromoto en Haití * 13 de enero: Teddy Pendergrass, cantante y compositor estadounidense (n. 1950).Muere a los 59 años el cantante de R&B Teddy Pendergrass * 13 de enero: Jay Reatard, músico estadounidense (n. 1980).Jay Reatard fallece mientras duerme * 14 de enero: Antonio Fontán, catedrático, periodista y político español (n. 1923).Fallece Antonio Fontán, primer presidente del Senado en democracia * 14 de enero: Shaban Hadëri, escultor albanés (n. 1928).El escultor Shuhet Shaban Hadëri falleció a los 82 años (en albanés) * 14 de enero: Andrés Pazos, actor uruguayo de origen español (n. 1945).Fallece Andrés Pazos, el actor gallego protagonista de 'Whisky' * 15 de enero: José Juste, militar español (n. 1918).José Juste, el general que embridó la Acorazada el 23-F * 15 de enero: Marshall Warren Nirenberg, bioquímico y genetista estadounidense, Premio Nobel de Medicina en 1968 (n. 1927).Marshall Nirenberg, el investigador genético de la vida * 17 de enero: Jyoti Basu, político indio (n. 1914).Jyoti Basu, ex primer ministro de Bengala * 17 de enero: Daisuke Gōri, seiyū japonés (n. 1952).Fallece Daisuke Gōri, actor vocal de Tekken * 17 de enero: José Luis Orbegozo, dirigente futbolístico español (n. 1929).José Luis Orbegozo, presidente de aquella Real Sociedad * 17 de enero: Erich Segal, escritor y guionista estadounidense (n. 1937).Erich Wolf Segal, autor de 'Love story' * 18 de enero: Kate McGarrigle, cantautora canadiense (n. 1946).Muere la cantante Kate McGarrigle, madre de Rufus Wainwright * 18 de enero: Robert B. Parker, escritor estadounidense (n. 1932).El novelista Robert B. Parker muere a los 77 años * 19 de enero: Mahmoud al-Mabhouh, político palestino (n. 1960).Así mató el espionaje israelí al líder de Hamás * 19 de enero: Panajot Pano, futbolista albanés (n. 1939).Fallece Panajot Pano (en albanés) * 20 de enero: Guillermo Abadía Morales, musicólogo colombiano (n. 1912).Murió el maestro Guillermo Abadía Morales * 21 de enero: Irwin Dambrot, baloncestista estadounidense (n. 1928).Irwin Dambrot fallece a los 81 años (en inglés) * 21 de enero: Jacques Martin, historietista belga de origen francés (n. 1921).Muere el dibujante Jacques Martin * 21 de enero: Camille Maurane, barítono francés (n. 1911).Camille Maurane, el sumo sacerdote del repertorio francés * 22 de enero; Jorge Garcés Fernández, ingeniero y empresario chileno (n. 1930).A los 79 años murió Jorge Garcés Fernández, controlador del holding SalfaCorp * 22 de enero: Iskandar de Johor, gobernante supremo malasio entre 1984 y 1989 (n. 1932).Fallece el sultán Iskandar de Johor (en inglés) * 22 de enero: Maggie Renfro, supercentenaria estadounidense (n. 1895).Supercentenarian Maggie Renfro 1895-2010 (en inglés) * 22 de enero: Jean Simmons, actriz británica (n. 1929).Muere la actriz británica Jean Simmons, doble candidata a los premios Óscar * 23 de enero: Graciela Bon, actriz chilena (n. 1930).Fallece en EEUU la actriz chilena Chela Bon * 23 de enero: Jorge Kistenmacher, preparador físico argentino (n. 1919).Falleció Jorge Kistenmacher, un arquitecto de la mística albirroja * 23 de enero: Earl Wild, pianista estadounidense (n. 1915).Falleció el pianista estadounidense Earl Wild * 24 de enero: Pernell Roberts, actor estadounidense (n. 1928).Pernell Roberts, el último de 'Bonanza' * 25 de enero: Ali Hassan al-Mayid, militar y político iraquí (n. 1941).Irak ejecuta al primo de Sadam Hussein, Ali 'El Químico' * 25 de enero: Luis Leal, escritor, crítico literario y centenario mexicano (n. 1907).Murió Luis Leal * 25 de enero: Emilio Vieyra, director, guionista y productor de cine argentino (n. 1920).Falleció el cineasta Emilio Vieyra * 26 de enero: Carlos Arbelos, crítico de arte, periodista y activista político argentino (n. 1944).Ha fallecido Carlos Arbelos,periodista argentino enamorado del flamenco * 26 de enero: Louis Auchincloss, escritor e historiador estadounidense (n. 1917).Fallece en Nueva York el escritor Louis Auchincloss * 26 de enero: Geoffrey Burbidge, astrónomo estadounidense origen británico (n. 1925).Geoffrey Burbidge, 1925-2010 * 26 de enero: Inda Ledesma, actriz y directora teatral argentina (n. 1926).Murió la actriz Inda Ledesma * 26 de enero: Julio César Mármol, escritor, guionista y director de cine venezolano (n. 1937).Falleció el guionista venezolano Julio César Mármol * 27 de enero: Eduardo Michaelsen, pintor cubano (n. 1920).Muere reconocido artista cubano * 27 de enero: Zelda Rubinstein, actriz estadounidense (n. 1933).Muere la médium de Poltergeist * 27 de enero: J. D. Salinger, escritor estadounidense (n. 1919).Fallece J. D. Salinger, el autor de 'El guardian entre el centeno' * 27 de enero: Howard Zinn, historiador y activista político estadounidense (n. 1922).Muere el historiador y activista político estadounidense Howard Zinn * 28 de enero: Eduardo Catalano, arquitecto argentino (n. 1917).Profesor emérito de Arquitectura Eduardo Catalano fallece a los 92 años (en inglés) * 28 de enero: Alistair Hulett, cantautor británico (n. 1951).Obituario de Alistair Hulett (en inglés) * 31 de enero: Tomás Eloy Martínez, escritor y periodista argentino (n. 1934).Murió Tomás Eloy Martínez. BBC Mundo. Consultado el 1 de febrero de 2010. Febrero * 1 de febrero: Enrique Rodolfo Anda Serrano, actor mexicano (n. 1943).Fallece el actor Rodolfo de Anda * 1 de febrero: David Brown, productor de cine estadounidense (n. 1916).David Brown, gran 'conseguidor' de Hollywood * 1 de febrero: Steingrímur Hermannsson, político y primer ministro islandés entre 1983 y 1987 y entre 1988 y 1991 (n. 1928).Fallece Steingrímur Hermannsson ex primer ministro de Islandia (en inglés) * 2 de febrero: Rosa Lobato de Faria, escritora y actriz portuguesa (n. 1932).Muere, a los 77 años, la escritora Rosa Lobato de Faria (en portugués) * 2 de febrero: Mario Monreal, pianista español (n. 1938).Fallece Mario Monreal, uno de los pianistas españoles más internacionales * 3 de febrero: Dick McGuire, jugador y entrenador de baloncesto estadounidense (n. 1926).Dick McGuire, una leyenda de los Knicks * 4 de febrero: Costas Axelos, filósofo griego (n. 1924).Muere el filósofo Kostas Axelos (en francés) * 6 de febrero: Luis Colosio Fernández, político mexicano (n. 1923).Fallece don Luis Colosio Fernández * 6 de febrero: John Dankworth, compositor, clarinetista y saxofonista de jazz británico (n. 1927).La leyenda del jazz John Dankworth muere a los 82 años * 6 de febrero: Emilio Lafferranderie, periodista deportivo uruguayo (n. 1932).Falleció el periodista Emilio Lafferranderie "El Veco" * 7 de febrero: Franco Ballerini, ciclista italiano (n. 1964).El técnico de ciclismo de Italia muere en un accidente de rally * 7 de febrero: André Kolingba, político y presidente centroafricano entre 1981 y 1993 (n. 1935).Muere en Francia el ex presidente centroafricano André Kolingba * 8 de febrero: Christian Benavides, humorista y cantante peruano (n. 1973).Christian Benavides fallece de un terrible cáncer de estómago * 9 de febrero: Manuel Cabral, actor de televisión colombiano (n. 1960).Falleció Manuel Cabral, un actor con más de 20 años de trayectoria en la TV colombiana * 9 de febrero: Walter Frederick Morrison, inventor estadounidense (n. 1920).Muere el inventor del 'frisbee' * 10 de febrero: Carl Braun, jugador y entrenador de baloncesto estadounidense (n. 1927).Carl Braun, estrella de los Knicks, fallece a los 82 años (en inglés) * 10 de febrero: Eduardo Kimel, periodista y escritor argentino (n. 1952).Murió el periodista Eduardo Kimel, una figura clave en la despenalización del delito de calumnias e injurias * 10 de febrero: Orlando Peçanha de Carvalho, futbolista brasileño (n. 1935).Falleció Orlando Pecanha de Carvalho * 10 de febrero: Fred Schaus, jugador y entrenador de baloncesto estadounidense (n. 1925).Fred Schaus, entrenador principal de Los Angeles Lakers, fallece a los 84 años (en inglés) * 10 de febrero: José Joaquín Trejos Fernández, político y presidente costarricense entre 1966 y 1970 (n. 1916).Muere expresidente José Joaquín Trejos Fernández. Teletica. Consultado el 11 de febrero de 2010. * 10 de febrero: Charles Wilson, político estadounidense (n. 1933).Muere ex congresista Charles Wilson * 11 de febrero: Irina Arjípova, contralto y mezzosoprano rusa (n. 1925).Irina Arjípova, 'mezzosoprano' rusa * 11 de febrero: Alexander McQueen, diseñador de moda británico (n. 1969).Hallado muerto el diseñador británico Alexander McQueen * 11 de febrero: Moisés Sio Wong, militar cubano (n. 1939).Perece el general cubano Moisés Sio Wong * 12 de febrero: Juan Pedro Amestoy, economista y diplomático uruguayo.Obituario de Juan Pedro Amestoy * 12 de febrero: Nodar Kumaritashvili, luger georgiano (n. 1988).Muere el georgiano Kumaritashvili en un entrenamiento * 12 de febrero: Luis Molowny, futbolista y entrenador español (n. 1925).Fallece a los 84 años Luis Molowny, 'El Mangas' * 13 de febrero: Lucille Clifton, poetisa estadounidense (n. 1936).Lucille Clifton, la poesía de la modestia * 13 de febrero: José María Pasquini Durán, escritor y periodista argentino (n. 1939).A los 70 años murió el periodista José María Pasquini Durán * 13 de febrero: Red Rocha, jugador y entrenador de baloncesto estadounidense (n. 1923).Red Rocha, entrenador de la UH, fallece a los 86 años (en inglés) * 13 de febrero: Fernando Terremoto, cantaor español (n. 1969).Fernando Terremoto hijo, cantaor de casta y duende * 14 de febrero: Dick Francis, jinete y escritor británico (n. 1920).Dick Francis, jinete y escritor británico * 14 de febrero: Raymond Mason, escultor británico (n. 1922).Murió Raymond Mason, el escultor-cronista * 15 de febrero: Murilo Antunes Alves, periodista brasileño (n. 1919).Murilo Antunes Alves, el decano del periodismo radiofónico (en portugués) * 17 de febrero: Gabriel Clausi, compositor y bandoneonista argentino (n. 1911).Adiós a Gabriel "Chula" Clausi * 17 de febrero: Martha Mercader, escritora argentina (n. 1926).Murió la escritora Martha Mercader * 17 de febrero: Octavio Roblero, activista guatemalteco.Asesinan otro dirigente de Frena * 18 de febrero: John Babcock, centenario y militar canadiense (n. 1900).«Murió el último veterano canadiense de la I Guerra Mundial», eltiempo.com. * 18 de febrero: Fernando Krahn, historietista chileno (n. 1938).Muere el dibujante y humorista Fernando Krahn * 18 de febrero: Renato Poblete, sacerdote católico chileno (n. 1924).Muere el padre Renato Poblete, "amigo de los pobres" en Chile * 18 de febrero: Ariel Ramírez, pianista y compositor argentino (n. 1921).«Murió Ariel Ramírez», en diario La Nación, de Buenos Aires. * 19 de febrero: Jesús Díez del Corral, ajedrecista español (n. 1933).Falleció Jesús Díez del Corral * 20 de febrero: Alexander Haig, militar y político estadounidense (n. 1924).Fallece Alexander Haig, ex jefe de Gabinete de Nixon * 21 de febrero: Odette Pinto, presentadora de televisión y locutora española (n. 1932).Muere Odette Pinto, la reina rubia de la palabra y las ondas amables * 22 de febrero: Ernesto Meléndez, diplomático cubano (n. 1939).Falleció Ernesto Meléndez, embajador y ex ministro cubano nacido en Barcelona * 22 de febrero: Ana María Rabatté y Cervi, escritora mexicana (n. 1933).Fallece la escritora Ana María Rabatté y Cervi a los 77 años * 23 de febrero: Orlando Zapata, activista cubano (n. 1967).Muere Orlando Zapata, preso político en Cuba, tras 85 días de huelga de hambre * 24 de febrero: Antonio Alegre, dirigente futbolístico argentino (n. 1924).Murió Antonio Alegre, ex presidente de Boca * 24 de febrero: Esther Castañeda, escritora peruana (n. 1947).Murió la poeta y profesora Esther Castañeda Vielakamen * 25 de febrero: Teresa Dosaigües Abella, supercentenaria española (n. 1898).Teresa Dosaigües Abella * 25 de febrero (probable): Josh Andrew Koenig, actor estadounidense (n. 1968).Muere Andrew Koenig, Boner en 'Los problemas crecen' * 25 de febrero: Rafael de Penagos, actor y poeta español (n. 1924).Fallece el poeta y actor de doblaje Rafael de Penagos * 26 de febrero: Francisco Cabrera Santos, político venezolano (n. 1946).Valencia perdió a uno de los hombres que más la quiso * 26 de febrero: Nujabes, músico japonés (n. 1974).“Nujabes”, el productor musical de Samurai Champloo ha muerto * 28 de febrero: Carlos Montemayor, escritor, poeta y activista mexicano (n. 1947). * 28 de febrero: Jorge Villamil, compositor y médico colombiano (n. 1929).Fallece el legendario compositor colombiano Jorge Villamil * 28 de febrero: Ana María Zapata Portillo, política mexicana (n. 1915).La hija del general Emiliano Zapata murió el domingo en Cuautla Marzo * 1 de marzo: Vladímir Iliushin, aviador ruso (n. 1927).Falleció el legendario piloto de pruebas ruso Vladimir Ilyushin * 2 de marzo: Jesús Antonio Sam López, político y abogado mexicano (n. 1935).Fallece el ex procurador Sam López * 4 de marzo: Raimund Abraham, arquitecto austriaco (n. 1933).Raimund Abraham, arquitecto conceptual * 4 de marzo: Johnny Alf, cantautor brasileño (n. 1929).Fallece Johnny Alf, uno de los precursores de la bossa nova. * 4 de marzo: Vladislav Ardzinba, político y presidente abjasio entre 1994 y 2005 (n. 1945).Muere en Moscú el primer presidente de la República de Abjasia * 4 de marzo: Hilario Chávez Joya, obispo católico mexicano (n. 1928).Fallece en Guanajuato obispo emérito Hilario Chávez Joya * 4 de marzo: Nieus Luzía Dueso Lascorz, escritora española (n. 1930).Adiós a la escritora chistabina Luzía Dueso * 4 de marzo: Nan Martin, actriz estadounidense (n. 1927).Nan Martin, quien encarnó a la madre de Freddy Krueger, murió el pasado jueves * 5 de marzo: Samuel J. Eldersveld, politólogo y político estadounidense (n. 1917).Eldersveld, renombrado profesor de ciencias políticas y ex alcalde de Ann Arbor, fallece a la edad de 92 años (en inglés) * 5 de marzo: Philip Langridge, tenor británico (n. 1939).El mundo de la ópera, de luto por la muerte del tenor Philip Langridge * 6 de marzo: Bruce Graham, arquitecto estadounidense (n. 1925).Murió Graham, autor de rascacielos en Chicago * 7 de marzo: Leopoldo Chiappo, filósofo peruano (n. 1924).Falleció destacado filósofo peruano Leopoldo Chiappo * 9 de marzo: Alda Neves da Graça do Espírito Santo, escritora y política santotomense (n. 1926).Fallece Alda do Espírito Santo (en portugués) * 9 de marzo: Teresa Gutiérrez, actriz colombiana (n. 1928).Murió Teresa Gutiérrez * 9 de marzo: Ricardo Jurado, locutor de radio y televisión argentino (n. 1926).Murió Ricardo Jurado * 10 de marzo: Corey Haim, actor canadiense (n. 1971).Fallece a los 38 años el actor norteamericano Corey Haim * 11 de marzo: Anhelo Hernández Ríos, pintor uruguayo (n. 1922).Falleció ayer el pintor y escultor compatriota Anhelo Hernández * 11 de marzo: Matilde Elena López, poeta y ensayista salvadoreña (n. 1919).Fallece la poeta y dramaturga salvadoreña Matilde Elena López, La Prensa Gráfica. Consultado el 12 de marzo de 2010. * 12 de marzo: Miguel Delibes, escritor español (n. 1920). Muere Miguel Delibes * 12 de marzo: Oswaldo Morales, cantante y compositor venezolano (n. 1945).Se apagó la voz de Oswaldo Morales * 12 de marzo: Juan Julio Witch, economista y jesuita peruano (n. 1932).Falleció el sacerdote jesuita Juan Julio Wicht * 13 de marzo: Jean Ferrat, cantautor y poeta francés (n. 1930).Jean Ferrat, uno de los portavoces de la canción de protesta francesa * 13 de marzo: He Pingping, personalidad china (n. 1988).Muere el hombre más bajo del mundo * 14 de marzo: Peter Graves, actor y director de cine estadounidense (n. 1926).Fallece el actor Peter Graves, estrella de 'Misión Imposible' * 14 de marzo: Hernán Llerena, ciclista peruano (n. 1928).Falleció un grande del ciclismo nacional: Hernán Llerena * 14 de marzo: Felipe Sapag, político y empresario argentino (n. 1917).Murió el ex gobernador de Neuquén Felipe Sapag * 15 de marzo: Blanca Sendino, actriz española (n. 1927).Fallece la veterana actriz Blanca Sendino * 16 de marzo: Joaquín Vaquero Turcios, pintor, escultor y arquitecto español (n. 1933).Joaquín Vaquero Turcios, adiós a un hombre del Renacimiento * 16 de marzo: José Vidal Beneyto, filósofo, sociólogo y polítólogo español (n. 1929).Fallece en París a los 80 años el sociólogo José Vidal Beneyto * 17 de marzo: Alex Chilton, cantante, compositor y guitarrista estadounidense (n. 1950).Muere Alex Chilton, pionero del 'power pop' norteamericano * 19 de marzo: Raúl de la Torre, director y guionista de cine argentino (n. 1938).Murió el director Raúl de la Torre a los 72 años * 20 de marzo: Girija Prasad Koirala, político, primer ministro y presidente nepalí entre 2007 y 2008 (n. 1925).Muere el ex primer ministro nepalí Girija Prasad Koirala * 20 de marzo: Robin Milner, científico británico (n. 1924).Obituario de Robin Milner (en inglés) * 20 de marzo: Mikel Scicluna, luchador profesional maltés (n. 1929).Muere Baron “Mikel” Scicluna * 20 de marzo: Atilio Oscar Viglione, político argentino (n. 1914).Falleció en Chubut el primer gobernador constitucional del retorno a la democracia * 21 de marzo: Wolfgang Wagner, director de ópera alemán (n. 1919).Fallece Wolfgang Wagner, nieto del compositor y director de Bayreuth * 21 de marzo: Susana Walton, escritora argentina (n. 1926).Falleció la argentina Susana Walton, viuda del compositor William Walton * 22 de marzo: James Whyte Black, farmacólogo británico, Premio Nobel de Medicina en 1988 (n. 1924).Fallece el científico James W. Black, Premio Nobel de Medicina * 23 de marzo: Mauricio Kleiff Menache, guionista y comediante mexicano.Muere Mauricio Kleiff, creador de 'Los Polivoces' * 23 de marzo: José María Nunes, cineasta portugués (n. 1930).Fallece José María Nunes, cineasta y poeta * 23 de marzo: Manuel Tello Macías, político y diplomático mexicano (n. 1935).Muere el embajador Emérito Manuel Tello Macías * 23 de marzo: Blanche Thebom, mezzosoprano estadounidense (n. 1915).Fallece la famosa cantante de ópera Blanche Thebom (en inglés) * 24 de marzo: Robert Culp, actor, guionista y director de cine estadounidense (n. 1930).Fallece el actor Rober t Culp, protagonista de 'I Spy' * 24 de marzo: Jim Marshall, fotógrafo estadounidense (n. 1936).Fallece el fotógrafo de estrellas de rock Jim Marshall * 25 de marzo: Elisabeth Noelle-Neumann, politóloga alemana (n. 1916).Muere Neumann, autora de la teoría de la espiral del silencio * 26 de marzo: Enrique Villar, político español (n. 1939).Fallece Enrique Villar, ex delegado del Gobierno en el País Vasco * 27 de marzo: Ana María Pedroni, escritora argentina (n. 1930).El sábado 27 falleció la escritora Ana María Pedroni * 27 de marzo: Vasili Smyslov, ajedrecista ruso (n. 1921).Adiós a Vasili Smyslov, campeón del mundo de ajedrez * 28 de marzo: Herb Ellis, guitarrista estadounidense de jazz (n. 1921).Murió el ex guitarrista del Oscar Peterson Trio, Herb Ellis * 28 de marzo: Derlis Florentín, futbolista paraguayo (n. 1984).Muere un jugador paraguayo en accidente de tráfico * 28 de marzo: Mario Mosquera, abogado y dirigente futbolístico chileno (n. 1928).Falleció Mario Mosquera, ex presidente de la U y la ANFP * 29 de marzo: Nelly Panizza, actriz y cantante argentina (n. 1929).Murió la actriz y cantante Nelly Panizza * 30 de marzo: Jaime Escalante, profesor y matemático boliviano (n. 1930).Muere Jaime Escalante * 30 de marzo: Morris Jeppson, militar estadounidense (n. 1922).Fallece el tripulante del Enola Gay que preparó la bomba atómica de Hiroshima Abril * 1 de abril: John Forsythe, actor estadounidense (n. 1918).Muere a los 92 años John Forsythe, actor de la serie televisiva "Dinastía" * 1 de abril: Ed Roberts, ingeniero, empresario y médico estadounidense (n. 1941).Fallece el 'padre' de los ordenadores personales * 1 de abril: Tzannis Tzannetakis, político y primer ministro griego en 1989 (n. 1927).El ex primer ministro griego Tzannetakis muere a los 82 años (en inglés) * 2 de abril: Silvana Roth, actriz y política argentina (n. 1924).Murió la actriz Silvana Roth, estrella del cine de oro argentino * 2 de abril: Christopher Klucsaritis, luchador profesional estadounidense (n. 1970). Muere Chris Kanyon * 3 de abril: Eugène Terre'Blanche, politico sudafricano (n. 1941).Asesinado en Suráfrica el histórico líder ultraderechista Eugène Terreblanche * 3 de abril: Jesús Vásquez, cantante peruana (n. 1920). Muere Jesús Vasquéz, la "Reina y señora de la canción criolla" * 6 de abril: Ramón Aboitiz, ingeniero y empresario chileno.Fallece presidente de Sigdo Koppers Ramón Aboitiz a los 79 años de edad * 6 de abril: Jaime Espinel, poeta y escritor colombiano (n. 1940).Falleció el escritor Jaime Espinel * 6 de abril: Ricardo Lavié, actor argentino (n. 1923).Murió el actor Ricardo Lavié * 6 de abril: Guillermo Luca de Tena, periodista y abogado español (n. 1927).Ha muerto en Madrid Guillermo Luca de Tena, presidente de Honor de ABC * 7 de abril: Ramchandra Siras, escritor y profesor indio (n. 1948).Muere Ramchandra Siras, profesor de la UMA suspendido por ser homosexual (en inglés) * 8 de abril: Nacho Criado, escultor español (n. 1943).Muere Nacho Criado, uno de los pioneros del arte conceptual español * 8 de abril: Antony Flew, filósofo británico (n. 1923).Obituario de Antony Flew (en inglés) * 8 de abril: Malcolm McLaren, músico, empresario y mánager británico (n. 1946).Muere Malcolm McLaren, inspirador del punk * 8 de abril: Abel Muzorewa, político zimbabuense (n. 1925).Muere el último primer ministro anterior a la independencia de Zimbabue * 8 de abril; Jean-Paul Proust, político y ministro de estado monegasco entre 2005 y 2010 (n. 1940).Ha muerto Jean-Paul Proust (en francés) * 8 de abril: Teddy Scholten, cantante neerlandesa (n. 1926).Fallece la ganadora de Eurovisión 1959 * 9 de abril: Meinhardt Raabe, actor estadounidense (n. 1915).Murió Meinhardt Raabe, el coronel de los Munchkin de El Mago de Oz * 10 de abril: Ryszard Kaczorowski, político polaco (n. 1919).Ryszard Kaczorowski, el último presidente en el exilio, murió en el accidente del avión presidencial (en polaco) * 10 de abril: Maria Kaczyńska, primera dama polaca (n. 1943).Fallecen el presidente de Polonia y su esposa en un accidente de avión * 10 de abril: Lech Kaczyński, político y presidente polaco entre 2005 y 2010 (n. 1949). * 10 de abril: Maciej Płażyński, político y abogado polaco (n. 1958).Maciej Płażyński murió en el accidente del avión presidencial (en polaco) * 11 de abril: Juan Manuel Gozalo, periodista deportivo español (n. 1944).Fallece el periodista Juan Manuel Gozalo * 12 de abril: María Aurelia Bisutti, actriz argentina (n. 1930).A los 79 años, falleció María Aurelia Bisutti * 12 de abril: Werner Schroeter, cineasta, actor y director teatral alemán (n. 1945).Werner Schroeter, director alternativo de cine alemán * 13 de abril: Jorge Bontemps, futbolista argentino (n. 1977).Falleció Jorge Bontemps * 14 de abril: Vicente Haro, actor español (n. 1930).Muere Vicente Haro, veterano actor de teatro y televisión * 14 de abril: Gene Kiniski, luchador profesional canadiense (n. 1928).Fallece Gene Kiniski * 14 de abril: Alice Miller, psicóloga suiza de origen polaco (n. 1923).Alice Miller, psiquiatra infantil, muere a la edad de 87 años (en francés) * 14 de abril: Peter Steele, músico estadounidense de Type O Negative (n. 1962).Muere Peter Steele, líder de la banda Type O Negative * 15 de abril Jack Herer, activista estadounidense (n. 1939).Murió Jack Herer "El Emperador del Cáñamo" * 16 de abril: Rasim Delić, militar yugoslavo (n. 1949).Muere el comandante bosnio Rasim Delic, condenado por crímenes de guerra * 16 de abril: Carlos Franqui, escritor y periodista cubano (n. 1921).Muere Carlos Franqui, escritor, poeta y crítico de arte cubano * 17 de abril: Carl Macek, productor, director y escritor estadounidense (n. 1951).Carl Macek, creador de ´Robotech´ muere de un paro cardíaco a los 58 años * 19 de abril: Manuel Fernández Álvarez, historiador español (n. 1921).Fallece a los 88 años el historiador Manuel Fernández Álvarez * 19 de abril: Guru, rapero estadounidense de Gang Starr (n. 1966).Fallece el legendario rapero Guru, fundador de Gang Starr y del hip hop/jazz * 19 de abril: Edwin Valero, boxeador venezolano (n. 1981).Policía dice que Edwin Valero se suicidó. ESPN deportes. Consultado el 19 de abril de 2010. * 20 de abril: Dorothy Height, educadora y activista estadounidense (n. 1912).Dorothy Height, la "madrina de los derechos civiles" * 20 de abril: Purvis Young, pintor estadounidense (n. 1943).Muere reconocido artista miamense Purvis Young * 21 de abril: Whitney Harris, abogado estadounidense (n. 1912).Muere Whitney Harris uno de los fiscales de Nuremberg * 21 de abril: Gustav Lorentzen, cantautor noruego (n. 1947).Ha muerto Gustav Lorentzen (en noruego) * 21 de abril: Juan Antonio Samaranch, dirigente deportivo, empresario y político español (n. 1920).Muere Juan Antonio Samaranch. ABC. Consultado el 21 de abril de 2010. * 22 de abril: Emilio Walter Álvarez, "Cococho", futbolista uruguayo (n. 1939).Murió "Cococho" Álvarez, gloria de Nacional * 22 de abril: Lina Marulanda, modelo y presentadora colombiana (n. 1980). Murió la presentadora y modelo Lina Marulanda. Semana. Consultado el 22 de abril de 2010. * 23 de abril: Natalia Lavrova, gimnasta rusa (n. 1984).Muere en accidente una bicampeona olímpica rusa de rítmica * 24 de abril: Paul Schäfer, delincuente chileno de origen alemán (n. 1921).Muere en Chile el nazi Paul Schaefer, fundador de Colonia Dignidad * 25 de abril: Alan Sillitoe, escritor británico (n. 1928).Muere a los 82 años el escritor británico Alan Sillitoe * 26 de abril: Alberto Vitoria, futbolista español (n. 1956).El exmadridista Vitoria fallece a los 54 años * 27 de abril: Ismael González Núñez, atleta español (n. 1984).Muere en un entrenamiento el atleta de 25 años Ismael González Arte y literatura Premio Nadal * Lo que esconde tu nombre de Clara Sánchez.Clara Sánchez recibe el premio por 'Lo que esconde tu nombre' Ciencia y tecnología * 2 de abril: en España,El 2 de abril se apaga definitivamente la señal analógica de la televisión dentro del plan nacional de transición a la Televisión Digital Terrestre (TDT) se producirá el apagón analógico.Real Decreto 944/2005, de 29 de julio, por el que se aprueba el Plan técnico nacional de la televisión digital terrestre * Fin del programa del transbordador espacial. Cine Noticias Estrenos Enero * 8 de enero ** Youth in Revolt de Miguel Arteta. * 29 de enero ** When In Rome de Mark Steven Johnson. Febrero * 12 de febrero ** Valentine's Day de Garry Marshall. Marzo * 5 de marzo ** Alicia en el país de las maravillas de Tim Burton. * 19 de marzo ** The Runaways de Floria Sigismondi. Abril * 2 de abril ** The Last Song de Julie Anne Robinson. * 16 de abril ** Kick-Ass de Matthew Vaughn. ** Machete de Robert Rodríguez. * 23 de abril ** The Losers de Sylvain White. Mayo * 7 de mayo ** Iron Man 2 de Jon Favreau. * 14 de mayo ** A Nightmare on Elm Street * 21 de mayo ** Shrek Forever After de Mike Mitchell. * 28 de mayo ** Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time de Mike Newell. Junio * 11 de junio ** The A Team de Joe Carnahan. * 18 de junio ** Toy Story 3 de Lee Unkrich. * 25 de junio ** Grown Ups de Dennis Dugan. * 30 de junio ** The Twilight Saga: Eclipse de David Slade. Julio * 2 de julio ** Knight & Day de James Mangold. Agosto Septiembre Octubre * 22 de octubre ** SAW VII de David Hackl. Noviembre * 12 de noviembre ** Rapunzel de Byron Howard. * 19 de noviembre ** Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: parte I de David Yates. * 24 de noviembre ** Burlesque de Steven Anti. Diciembre * 10 de diciembre ** Las crónicas de Narnia: la travesía del Viajero del Alba de Michael David Apted. Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Premios Óscar * Mejor película: The Hurt Locker.Premios Óscar 2010 * Mejor dirección: Kathryn Bigelow, por The Hurt Locker. * Mejor actor: Jeff Bridges, por Crazy Heart. * Mejor actriz: Sandra Bullock, por The Blind Side. * Mejor actor de reparto: Christoph Waltz, por Inglourious Basterds. * Mejor actriz de reparto: Mo'nique, por Precious. * Mejor guión original: Mark Boal, por The Hurt Locker. Premios Globo de Oro * Mejor película - Drama: Avatar * Mejor película - Comedia o musical: The Hangover * Mejor director: James Cameron, por Avatar * Mejor actor - Drama: Jeff Bridges, por Crazy Heart * Mejor actor - Comedia o musical: Robert Downey Jr., por Sherlock Holmes * Mejor actriz - Drama: Sandra Bullock, por The blind side * Mejor actriz - Comedia o musical: Meryl Streep, por Julie & Julia * Mejor guión: Jason Reitman y Sheldon Turner, por Up in the Air * Mejor serie - Drama: Mad Men * Mejor serie - Comedia o musical: Glee Premios Goya * Mejor película: Celda 211.Premios Goya 2010 * Mejor dirección: Daniel Monzón, por Celda 211. * Mejor interpretación masculina protagonista: Luis Tosar, por Celda 211. * Mejor interpretación femenina protagonista: Lola Dueñas, por Yo, también. Premios BAFTA * Mejor película: The Hurt Locker.Premio BAFTA 2010 * Mejor director: Kathryn Bigelow, por The Hurt Locker. * Mejor actor: Colin Firth, por A Single Man. * Mejor actriz: Carey Mulligan, por An Education. * Mejor actor de reparto: Christoph Waltz, por Inglourious Basterds. * Mejor actriz de reparto: Mo'nique, por Precious. Deporte Juegos Olímpicos * Juegos Olímpicos de Vancouver del 12 al 28 de febrero. * I Juegos Olímpicos de la Juventud de Verano, en Singapur, del 14 al 26 de agosto. * IX Juegos Deportivos Centroamericanos del 9 al 19 de abril en sedes de Panamá y El Salvador. * IX Juegos Deportivos Sudamericanos del 19 de marzo al 30 de marzo en Medellín, Colombia * XXI Juegos Centroamericanos y del Caribe del 17 de julio al 1 de agosto en Mayagüez, Puerto Rico. Atletismo * Campeonato Europeo de Atletismo: * Campeonato iberoamericano de atletismo, en San Fernando (Cádiz). Automovilismo * Fórmula 1: del 14 de marzo al 14 de noviembre. * Rally Dakar: del 1 al 17 de enero. Cyril Despres (motos); Carlos Sainz (coches);Carlos Sainz saborea su primer Dakar Vladímir Chagin (camiones); Marcos Patronelli (cuatrimotos) Baloncesto * Campeonato mundial: del 28 de agosto al 12 de septiembre en Turquía. Fútbol Campeonatos por selecciones * Copa Africana de Naciones: del 10 al 31 de enero en Angola. gana su séptimo título (tercero consecutivo) al vencer a por 1 a 0.Egipto gana su séptima Copa Africana de Naciones * Copa Mundial de Fútbol: del 11 de junio al 11 de julio en Sudáfrica. Campeonatos internacionales * Copa Mundial de Clubes: * Copa Libertadores de América: * Liga de Campeones: * UEFA Europa League: * Recopa Sudamericana: Fútbol americano * Super Bowl: New Orleans Saints.Nueva Orleans se lleva la Super Bowl Motociclismo Tenis * Abierto de Australia: del 18 al 31 de enero. Roger Federer (hombres)Federer conquista su cuarto cetro en Melbourne y Serena Williams (mujeres)Serena Williams reina de nuevo en Australia Otros deportes Taekwondo * VIII Campeonato Mundial Juvenil: del 6 al 9 de marzo en Tijuana, México.México será sede del 3 al 9 de marzo de la justa mundialista, que llega a América por primera vez Voleibol * Campeonato Mundial de Voleibol Masculino: del 25 de septiembre al 20 de octubre en Italia. Música Festivales * 22 al 27 de febrero: LI Festival Internacional de la Canción de Viña del Mar. * 23 al 25 de abril: XI Festival Iberoamericano de Cultura Musical Vive Latino. * 21, 22, 27, 29 y 30 de mayo: IV Rock in Rio Lisboa. * 25 al 29 de mayo: Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión 2010. * 4, 5, 6, 11 y 14 de junio: II Rock in Rio Madrid. Noticias * Rock (26 de enero): Sale a la venta "Adiós Adiós", el undécimo disco de Los Suaves. Publicaciones * Alizée: Une Enfant Du Siècle (29 de marzo). * Belinda: Carpe Diem. * Berrogüetto: Kosmogonías * Burzum: Belus * Camila: Dejarte de﻿ amar * Chayanne: No hay imposibles * Christina Aguilera: Bionic * Christian Chávez: Almas transparentes * Eminem: Relapse 2 * Good Charlotte: Cardiology * Gorillaz: Plastic Beach * Heidi Montag: Superficial (12 de enero). * Jennifer Lopez: Love? (26 de enero) * Julieta Venegas: Otra cosa * Kesha: Animal (5 de enero). * Korn: Korn III * Miguel Bosé: Cardio * Miley Cyrus: Robot. * Nick Jonas & The Administration: Who I Am. * Ringo Starr: Y Not (12 de enero). * Slash: Slash & Friends * Sum 41: Complicity Premios Grammy * Grabación del año: «Use Somebody» de Kings of Leon.Ganadores de los Premios Grammy 2010 * Álbum del año: Fearless de Taylor Swift. * Canción del año: «Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)» de Beyoncé. * Mejor artista nuevo: Zac Brown Band. Premios MTV Premios 40 Principales Premio Ernst von Siemens Premios Nobel * Física: * Química: * Medicina: * Literatura: * Paz: * Economía: Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: * Ciencias Sociales: * Comunicación y Humanidades: * Concordia: * Cooperación Internacional: * Deportes: * Investigación Científica y Técnica: * Letras: Premio Carlomagno Referencias Categoría:Enciclopedia